Maria
Maria is a nomadic vampire, the creator of Jasper Hale, and the former leader of an army of newborn vampires. History While looking for humans she could transform for her newborn army during the Civil War, Maria found Jasper Whitlock, a major in the Confederate army. Using the the idea pioneered by Benito, she used the army to fight for territory in the Southern vampire wars. Prior to that, Maria was part of a coven in Monterry, Mexico. During a battle after the Volturi left the coven was defeated her mate, along with two other vampires who were her parents for all intent and purposes leaving her defeated and alone. She joined rank with Lucy, and Nettie to help her get vengance. After Jasper's transformation, she soon found him to be very useful in training, disciplining, and leading the other newborns. Using his supernatural talent to control emotions, he made the newborns cooperate with one another. With Jasper, Nettie and Lucy, Maria's army began working together better and their army began winning back the territories she had previously lost as well as other Mexican territories belonging to other vampire clans. However, soon she became greedy and sought to extend her control further. Jasper, who she had placed as her second-in-command, was very close her, and thought of her as a god-like figure. Jasper was often rewarded by Maria, especially for helping her defeat Nettie and Lucy when they rebelled. In the film they are portrayed as being romantically involved, with Jasper believing that she had truly loved him. He later discovered that Maria never felt that way towards him and only used him as her "puppet". She never treated him as an equal and never forgot about her deceased mate or moved on. One night, Maria ordered Jasper to kill all of the newborns who showed no potential to remain in her coven. It made Jasper sick and depressed to do this, and so, he later ran away with two other members of Maria's army. She became aware of Jasper's depression and became parinoid he would turn on her. So she made plans with other newborns to plot against them, promising them Jasper's posation. Jasper recognized this, and did the same with other newborns. He then chose to run away with Peter and Charlotte, whom he had let escape years before. In the Midnight Sun draft Edward mentions that she once sought the Cullens out when they were in Calgary, prompting them to move again; Jasper politely told her to keep her distance in the future. Jasper also asks Peter and Charlotte to tell Maria that he wishes her well, should they meet her again. Maria forgave Jasper and considers herself on good terms. She aslo still competes for terrtories in Mexico. Physical description In Eclipse, Maria is described as a tiny brunette with a soft and musical voice with a tendency to be sharp. In the movies, she has black hair and is of Mexican descent. Furthermore, while she is only mentioned in the book, she actually appears in the movie. 'Relationships' Jasper Whitlock Maria is the creator of Jasper Whitlock. While helping fight, win and recruit more newborn vampires in her coven, Jasper grew fond of Maria, while she only pretended to return the feelings. She had another mate that was killed before she met Jasper, and never moved on. Maria found him useful in controlling and killing the newborn vampires of her army. She still consider herself on good terms with Jasper. Film portrayal Catalina Sandino Moreno portrays Maria in the film Eclipse. Appearances *''Eclipse'' (mentioned only) **''Eclipse'' film *''Midnight Sun'' (mentioned only) References Category:Mentioned characters Category:Females Category:Maria's Coven Category:Coven Leaders Category:Eclipse characters